Everytime
by stormynights78613
Summary: After Gordo constantly goes to her every beckoning call, his girlfriend gets fed up, and they split... He'd do anything just to fix everything between and once again have a relationship with her. Will he mess everything up again? LG? MG?
1. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything to do with Lizzie McGuire, or any song that I choose to use if I choose to use a song. I do however own any character outside of Lizzie McGuire, and the plot of this story.

A/N: Nothing to really say here except I hope you like the story, I'll try my best to keep it as interesting as possible, and if I don't well review and tell me so.

"Why are you always running to her when she needs you! Do you ever stop to think that maybe she's too dependent on you, and when she thinks that she needs you she really doesn't, she just knows that you'll stop everything that you're doing to be with her? She's ruining every hope and dream that you've have for yourself." She stated before walking out the door with her bag. And he went chasing after her.

"Lizzie wait! Please stop!" He shouted.

She turned stopped and turned around quite fast.

"What is there really left to say Gordo? Why don't you just go in there start studying and then when she calls drop it go see her and fail your test. Because that's what you do best. Anything I say right now would come out to being something that I'm going to regret…"

"She doesn't always call, and I don't always drop everything to go to her every beckoning call…"

"Look at what you're doing; you can't even talk to me without ever bringing her up. Yeah I get that you're trying to make a point but anytime we talk she always appears in the conversation. And I want something to be about US for once in the years or so that we've been together."

"I'm sorry that I care for her and I'm sorry that I'm nice enough to go and help her when she needs me to…"

"And I'm going to guess that you're going to say that she appreciates everything that you've done, and that she keeps everything that you do in mind. Which is a lie, because if she did, she wouldn't call you at two fucking o'clock in the morning from New York asking if you could help her, so of course you jump on a fucking a plane and GO! The thing that sucks is that you obviously care more for her then you do about me. And that makes me think that all that stuff about liking me in middle school, and loving me up until I told you how I felt and we started dating, is all I LIE!"

"It wasn't a lie."

"That's all you can say! We're done!"

"What?"

"We're over as in no more!"

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

**But that's not what gets me**

Lizzie walks down the stairs, and out the door. Gordo never tried to stop her, which made her sad.

Gordo stood at the top of the stairs for a half an hour after she left, he was hoping that she would come back up the stairs, which she never did.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

Lizzie went and stayed with her parents for the time being, she wanted to go stay at Miranda's but knew deep down that she couldn't. Mainly, because she was the reason for her Gordo breaking up.

Sam and Jo gladly took their daughter in they didn't like the reason for her coming to stay but they loved that she's finally home. Matt well he was also happy to see his sister back home, but that could be because he had some new prank he wanted to test out. But that wasn't even it either.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
**

Gordo called Miranda and told her, but she didn't seem to care she wasn't about to just leave her date to be there for Gordo.

"Miranda, can you come over I need someone to talk to?" Gordo asked.

"Gordo talk to Lizzie, I'm in the middle of a date." Miranda replied.

"That's who I need to talk to you about."

"Gordo I'm in the middle of a date."

"Lizzie was right about you." He exclaimed before he hung up on her.

**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**

Gordo hated that she was right about the whole thing that he began to question himself and what he's going to do next.

_How could I have just let her walk away like that? How stupid could I be? I need to find a way to get her back but how? She already hates me. _

Gordo went to his desk and began to write Lizzie a letter that he was going to give her the next day, considering they basically worked together. Little did he know that she was also writing him one, but they were a little different.

After he finished writing that letter he walked around the apartment and he couldn't help but think of Lizzie and remember things.

**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
**

The next day they saw each other at work, and handed each other their letters that they had written the day before.

Lizzie walked away, she went into her office and opened her letter and began to read the letter:

_Dearest Lizzie,_

_It sucks being alone in this apartment, I miss you! I just keep remembering things that have happened here. You keep popping up in my head. And you were right, Miranda doesn't really appreciate what I've done for her and do, I learned that last night when for the first time I needed her she wouldn't stop what she was doing to help me. I guess it took something bad to happen, like losing you before I could realize that she was taking an advantage of me. But, I won't let her anymore, and I know that won't make us right again. There's more that I'd like to say but to be completely honest I can't write it all down on a piece of paper. I am sorry for everything, for not being there for you when you needed me, for always leaving to help Miranda, for ruining this relationship, for even more. _

_Love always,_

_David Gordon 'Gordo'_

She liked that he took the time to write this letter, and to apologize to her. She wishes that she could tell that he was sincere about it all, but she wouldn't know unless she heard it from him straight. But couldn't talk to him about it right now not at work.

Gordo got into a conversation with a co-worker so he didn't get to his office at his usual time. When Gordo got to his office he opened his letter and began to read the letter:

_Gordo,_

_I miss you! It sucks that we're over, but we both seen it coming. I think I put up with it so much because I didn't want to admit it to myself that things we're going bad. I wish that yesterday would have happened a bit differently but I finally got fed up with it all. I think that it would be good if we just took a break from each other for awhile, I believe it for the best. Maybe once we try this we can try again and actually make it work much better then we did. I hope you understand why we have to do this. It sucks not having you around, and it is only one night but it's all the same. I guess once you get so used to having a certain person around for so long, and when they're not around anymore you feel lonely, which is what I felt last night. Well I can't really write much more, but maybe we can get together and talk sometime._

_Love always,_

_Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire_

**  
Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do**

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter…if not there will be a better one coming up. Review if you want to.


	2. Someday

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…not that anyone really noticed… which is all good… mainly because I write these for fun.

**How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
Nothing's wrong Just as long as you know that someday I will**

Lizzie knew that she couldn't stay with her parents for long; she knew that she had to go and find her own place. It wasn't easy because she wanted to go where she felt more like home and that was back with Gordo. But she couldn't go back to Gordo because they agreed on a break.

Flashback

Gordo finished reading the little letter that Lizzie wrote him. He couldn't believe that she wanted to take a break; he just thought that they could work it out.

He walked over to Lizzie's office over to Lizzie's office; she was negotiating and talking to a guy who was trying to sell his script to be made into a movie, obviously. They both turned and looked towards the door that Gordo was standing in. The guy was at awe.

"Mr. Gordon what can I do for you?" Lizzie questioned.

"Can you come and see me, when you're finished here?" Gordo asked, in response.

"Yes sir."

"Y-you're David Gordon!" the guy finally spit out.

"That's me. Nice meeting you sir."

Gordo then walked back to his office, realizing he never got the guy's name.

-One hour later-

Lizzie walked into his office, and Miranda was there and they were talking. They turned towards the door.

"Umm, I'll come back later, when you're not busy." Lizzie stated.

She began to walk out the door when…

"Lizzie! Wait!" Gordo semi-shouted. Lizzie stopped and turned around and looked at him.

"Yes sir." Lizzie replied.

"Miranda will you excuse us?" Gordo asked.

"Why not, Hey Lizzie." Miranda replied.

"You wanted to see me sir." Lizzie inquired.

"Yeah about the letter…"

"Gordo I just got you a great script and you wanna talk about my letter to you!"

"I'm happy about the new soon to be movie but the letter is what is on my mind."

"Fine."

"What do you mean you want to take a break? I thought that we could just work it out."

"I think that it will help us in some way, and maybe we might find something new about ourselves. Maybe we'll find that we can't live without each other or we might find that we can live without each other."

"If it will help then I guess we could give it a shot. I am sorry though about everything."

"I know. I'm going to go get you that script."

"Okay."

**I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late**

They were both hoping that they couldn't live without each other. But they knew that only time would tell.

End of Flashback

Lizzie quit talking to Miranda and she knew that bugged her because Gordo would come to Lizzie's office and give her a note that Miranda had written. Nowadays Lizzie is rarely in her office, she's busy going to the advertisement office, making sure that the advertising is coming along okay for one of Gordo's side projects. And she's busy going to the set and the office and running errands. Lizzie does a whole lot of different jobs for Gordo and his company. He has a production company, plus another. That's another reason as to why it was hard for her to find a place.

-Two months later-

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Gordo was busy working on the new movie, plus a new movie project that he was working on. He kept thinking about Lizzie and this "break" that they're on and hoping that everything would've went differently. Lizzie's birthday was coming up and he never missed one before so he decided to send her some flowers. His movie was also near finished, well the filming part was.

Lizzie finally found an apartment. It was near work and near where she used to live. She was still busy as ever and had no plans for her birthday at all. She honestly didn't want to do anything.

Strange thing is that Gordo and Lizzie weren't even acting like friends. They were more estranged.

Lizzie showed up at the set of the new project unexpectedly. She walked over to Gordo.

"L-lizzie what are you doing here?" Gordo questioned.

"I need to talk to you."

"Everyone take five!" Gordo shouted to the crew. "Talk away."

"I know that we're on a break and all, but that doesn't mean that we can't talk or anything."

"That's exactly what it means Lizzie. I can't just be your friend anymore. I went a long time just being your friend, and when we started dating that was one of the greatest moments of my life, even if you don't believe that and that I screwed everything up."

"And what it would be easy just being your friend again? Well it won't, but I can't stand us not talking. The past couple months have sucked! It's been hard, I didn't want to have to find a new place, the only place I wanted to go was back to our, I mean your place…"

"The past couple of months haven't exactly been a party for me either. I used to wait for you to just come through the door and start telling me about your day, and that never happened, I had to accept that we are on a "break""

"This whole taking a "break" thing sucks! But I don't think that our break has been long enough."

"Probably not."

"I guess I should let you get back to work. Sorry for the interruption."

"Alright, it was no problem. See you around the office then."

**Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror **

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Lizzie left and went back to working. She was busy producing a movie, of course under Gordo's production company. It did keep her busy, she likes producing, it's a job that she like but never really saw herself doing.

**Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Lizzie's birthday approached and she just wanted to spend it at home…but then she decided to go out with some friends, come one it's her birthday. She went to the office that day, and she wasn't staying late tonight she already decided that.

At the exact time she was born, a guy brought flowers into her office. They were white lilies her favorite flower, there were like 26 flowers, her age.

She opened the card that was there and it read:

_Happy Birthday!  
_

_Love always,_

_David Gordon_

Short and sweet, and not at all complicated, the way it should be.

**How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror  
**

Lizzie decided to call him up. It rang and rang.

"Hey you have reached David Gordon; I obviously can't pick up the phone right now. I'm sorry that I missed your call, or am I? I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Hey _David Gordon_ It's Elizabeth McGuire. Thanks for the flowers they're amazing. I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me and some friends for well my birthday tonight… you can decline if you wish. I think I should go get back to work, because well you're not paying me to leave you a message."

She hung up.

**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow   
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)   
I know you're wondering whens**

She felt like today was lasting forever, but that's because she's waiting to get out of work to hang with some friends. They were going to go to a show and it unfolds from there.

Gordo got her message, and decided to call her back.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered.

"Hey."

"Gordo?"

"Of course, are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. So what's going to go on?"

"We're going to a show, and then let it unfold from there. Hey you only turn 26 once."

"So true. Oh yeah and you're welcome for the flowers."

"And they got to me at the time I was born. You rock."

"I tried and hoped that that would be the time that they got there."

Later that day

Lizzie and her friends went out. They had a great time, even Gordo showed up, and he looked like he was having a great time.

Lizzie and Gordo were the last to depart form all of them… and they looked at each other. They were going to hug, but they started to lean in…

TBC…

A/N: This probably the worst I've ever written, and I'm really sorry.


	3. UnBreak My Heart

They stopped each other before anything happened. They didn't really understand why they did it; they knew that they both wanted to be together. They then walked to their cars but not before they said their good byes.

Well that night when Lizzie went to bed she couldn't help but think what would have happened if they really did kiss, would they find themselves back together or still on a "break". That kept running through her mind and what she didn't know was that that same exact thing was running through Gordo's head as well.

The next day finally approached. And it was raining outside, which was odd because that was not in the weather report that night. They both left their apartments at the same time, but didn't run into each other, Lizzie walked to work and Gordo drove to work, he drove mainly because he was going to the set.

Lizzie sat in her office just watching the rain hit the sidewalk below, watched as the rain bounced off people's umbrellas, their rain coats, and watched as the rain slid down the window, and watched windshield wipers go "swish swish" on the cars. While watching all this it made her think. She jumped up and basically ran out the door and when asked where she was going all she would say is that she'd be back.

Lizzie got to the parking garage and remembered that she walked to work today, so she ran to the elevator and took it to the ground floor. When the elevator stopped at the ground floor she ran off and started to run down the street, she knew where she was going and how long it would take to get there which is why she didn't call for a taxi.

**Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

**Come back and bring back my smile**

**Come and take these tears away**

**I need your arms to hold me now**

**The nights are so unkind**

**Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**

She finally got past the security by showing them her badge and ran to go find the right set. She probably looked weird for running around in the rain but she knew what she had to do, and she wasn't going to let the rain stop her from doing so. She finally found the right set and she opened the door and once again she had to show her badge. By the time she got inside she was really wet, her hair was soaked and dripping and so were her clothes.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Un-do this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart, my heart**

She ran up to Gordo, pulled him around and before he could say anything she kissed him. And we'll just say that he kissed her back. This whole moment was going on in front of the whole cast and crew, which slipped both of their minds at that given moment. When they finally let one another go the questions started but not before Gordo told them to go on a break.

"What was that for?" Gordo asked.

"I love you Gordo." Lizzie stated.

"And I love you too Lizzie."

"Then let's put a stop to this break. Let's become a couple again."

"Lizzie you're wet." Gordo said changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject Gordo, it's now or never."

**Take back that sad word good-bye**

**Bring back the joy to my life**

**Don't leave me here with these tears**

**Come and kiss this pain away**

**I can't forget the day you left**

**Time is so unkind**

**And life is so cruel without you here beside me**

"Will someone bring me a towel or something?" Gordo called out to his crew.

A young looking guy brought the towel to Gordo.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank-You Damien."

"Gordo I don't want a towel! I want an answer."

"Lizzie…"

Lizzie just began to walk away, she headed for the door and well it was still raining. She looked back one last time and he was still standing there with that towel in his hand.

**Ohh, oh**

**Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

**Bring back the nights when I held you beside me**

She walked back into the rain, she was horribly upset but she couldn't help but think that maybe if she had done it differently the outcome would be different. This time she wasn't running or rushing around to get there, she was just plain out walking. She ended up calling the office and telling them that she'll head back in about half an hour.

Lizzie was hoping that Gordo would come run after her and tell her that he'd want to get back together. Doing all that thinking she turned right back around and she decided to confront him once again, but change everything.

**Un-break my**

**Un-break my heart, oh baby**

**Come back and say you love me**

**Un-break my heart**

**Sweet darlin'**

**Without you I just can't go on**

**Can't go on**

As Lizzie turned back around she saw Gordo standing there in the rain. She began walking towards him and he began walking towards her. The met each other halfway and once again before saying a word they kissed a cliché kiss in the rain.

"Un-Break my heart." Lizzie stated.

"If you Un-Break my heart."

"So does this mean now."

"I guess it does. It's better then never."

"So true, I missed you David Gordon."

"I missed you to Elizabeth McGuire."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Right after you walked out the door."

"Why?"

"I couldn't let you walk away again and I couldn't just do nothing about it, I had to do something this time."

"Gordo, I'm sorry."

"Lizzie, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

A/n: I hope you liked this chapter… Sorry that it's short.


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

A/N: Yeah sorry that the last chapter wasn't all that great. But I'll try and make this one better. Enjoy.

Lizzie and Gordo decided to work out their relationship; they felt that this was right. They didn't want to be apart, they didn't feel whole when they were apart. During this period of rebuilding their relationship Lizzie began thinking that the reason why they didn't feel whole, and that they couldn't stand being apart was because they were never really apart, they've been together forever, either as friends or as a couple. She hated this thought so she would try and block it out every time it came to her mind, she loved Gordo, she knew she did she never had a reason to doubt her love for him, and he loved her and he never had a reason to doubt his love for her, but maybe it was the same love anymore that he once felt.

**seems like just yesterday  
you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
your arms around me tight  
everything felt so right  
unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
**

Lizzie and Gordo were back to sharing that apartment once again. It was 2am and Gordo's cell began ringing, he woke up and went to retrieve his phone. Lizzie had ideas as to who it was, but she was hoping that those days were over. Gordo looked at the collar ID on his phone and it read 'Miranda', he of course answered.

"What's up?" He said in a whisper.

"I need you Gordo." She said, and she sounded like she's been crying.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to say over the phone. Do you think you could come over?"

"Sure I'll be right over."

**no I can't breathe, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on **

Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

Gordo walked over to the dresser got out a pair of paints and went to the closet and got a shirt and went to change. He walked over to Lizzie and told her that he'd be back later. Lizzie automatically knew who called and she knew where he was going. She held back her tears and her anger, and she didn't reply. He walked out the bedroom door, and she knew that she had to say something now; she wasn't going to let this happen all over again. She got of bed and walked out and saw that he was about to open the apartment door.

"Gordo!" Lizzie shouted.

"Lizzie, I thought you were sleeping." He replied.

"You were wrong."

"I see that, did I wake you?"

"I know who called and I know where you're going. Why are you letting this happen again, the thing that tore us apart the last time?"

"Lizzie she needs me…"

"Isn't that what she always says, she needs you. I guess she has her knight and shining armor."

"Lizzie, don't do this, not now."

"When Gordo? A year from now, and I'm telling myself that you'll stop going to her whenever she _needs_ you and you'll finally be around to have a relationship with? I don't think so Gordo, I did that before and look where it got us, and it's happening all over again and you're doing nothing about it…"

"You don't understand Lizzie."

"How could I Gordo, you're never around to talk to about it, the only time I see you is at work and that's not the appropriate place to talk."

"I try Lizzie."

"Obviously not hard enough, Gordo."

"Lizzie, I got to go."

"Leaving when the conversation is getting started and you don't want to handle it because you don't want to handle the truth. Go Gordo, but I got one thing to say to you, when you get back I won't be here. I'll be gone, and this time I won't come back. We'll see if Miranda is there for you when you need her like last time. But wait, she wasn't there last time. And she more than likely won't be this time either Gordo. You've had your chance, and I was obviously dumb for giving you another one in the first place. I also quit, when you get to the office in the morning my office will be empty…"

Gordo opened the door and walked out. Lizzie began to cry she couldn't believe that the guy she loved for as long as she could remember walked out the door for her old best friend. The guy that once loved her the same way, the guy that would do anything for her even if he'd get in trouble for it, the guy who would do what ever it took to protect her, they guy who was once her best friend and the one she saw herself having a life with.

**I told you everything  
opened up and let you in  
you made me feel alright  
for once in my life  
now all that's left of me  
is what I pretend to be  
sewed together but so broken up inside  
**

After she calmed down she began collecting the things that she brought over, and packed them away into her car. She found a piece of paper and wrote him a little note, she didn't think that he deserved it but she left it anyways.

After writing the note she headed for the office, she pulled into the parking lot and she knew that that would be her last time, she knew that she could never come back, but not because he was going to ban her from doing so, but because he was banning herself from ever doing so again. She walked up to the door, used her key to get in the one like all employees have and when she got inside she turned off the alarm. She walked over to her office with the boxes that she brought over. She started packing her stuff, her personal items, and her own documents and ideas. When she finished she looked around and saw that there was a picture of her and Gordo on the top of stuff in her box, she took the picture out and tore it in half. She took the half that had him on it and taped it to her computer screen because she knew that he'd eventually go in there, and she attached a post it that read:

_I love you, but you didn't love me the same way_

Before exiting the building she took one last look around and knew that she'd miss going to work there everyday and that she'd miss all the friends that she made. She walked out the door with no regrets of what happened, and none going into this new life that she was going to start.

**no I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on **

Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

Gordo arrived at Miranda's and walked up to the door, thinking about everything that Lizzie said while he just walked right out the door, wondering if she was serious about quitting and leaving. He knocked on the door, and saw Miranda with tear stained face. He hugged her as he walked in.

"What's wrong Miranda?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Why what happened?"

"My boyfriend just broke up with me, and I really thought that he was the one."

"You woke me up at 2am for this? Because your boyfriend broke up with you."

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have but there's more to it then that…"

"Miranda I was just fixing things with Lizzie, and now she might be gone for good this time."

"Gordo, he left me because I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Miranda."

swallow me then spit me out  
for hated you I blame myself  
seeing you, it kills me now  
though I dont cry on the outside anymore  
anymore

Later that morning, Gordo had to go to work, but he had to stop at home first, he wanted to see if Lizzie was serious about leaving.

Gordo arrived at his/their apartment hoping that she'd be there. Hoping that she was just upset and that she didn't mean what she said. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. He saw a note sitting between the salt and pepper shakers on the counter, he threw the keys on the table and ran toward the bedroom, the bed was made, he hoped that that meant that she already headed for work. He searched the room, and all her stuff was gone. He ran out of the bedroom, grabbed the note and his keys, and ran out the door and down the stairs to his car. He hopped in his car, drove as fast as he could to the office, he ran all the way to her office and saw that it was empty. He closed the door, walked over to her desk and sat in her chair. He looked around and thought to himself, 'How could I be so stupid? How could I let this happen again? I let her get away; I thought she was calling my bluff.'

He noticed the picture on her computer; he pulled it off and read the note that was posted to it. He felt upset. He decided to open the letter and read what she had to say.

_Dearest Gordo, _

_ Well here I am writing you again, writing you for the same reasons as last time. Miranda got between us and you let her. Except this time it's different because I'm not coming back, I have nothing here, only my family. But that doesn't really mean as much as it once did because you were part of my family and now I don't have you. I guess I never did, you were always there for Miranda, and you were never there for me like you used to be. Gordo there are few things I want you to know: number one-I love you and always will even though our love for each other is now different, number two-Miranda's changed, she'll do whatever it takes to have people do what she wants, and you fell under that spell, you'll continue to deny it but one day you'll figure it out. Last but not least, good luck Gordo, you'll succeed beyond your expectations, you may not know it but I do Gordo. I've always known it, but don't let anyone stand in your way not even Miranda. This is longer then I wanted it to be, but good-byes aren't easy._

_ Good-bye Gordo!_

_ Elizabeth McGuire_

Gordo couldn't believe that she was serious, she was seriously leaving.

Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes

Gordo walked back out to his car, he knew that he had to get back to work; he had to get to the set.

**  
Here I am  
once again  
i'm torn into pieces  
can't deny it, can't pretend  
just thought you were the one  
broken up, deep inside  
but you wont get to see the tears I cry  
behind these hazel eyes**

There was one thing that Lizzie didn't include in that letter, and that's because she knew that if she did he'd come and look for her. She knew when she was going to tell him, and how. But she didn't want to tell him yet. She was heading for another city in another state, a place where she knew there was a job offer; an offer from a friend that he said will always be there for her. A friend that she found out in high school that she could always run to, and that he could as well.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter…


	5. All I Have To Give

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Lizzie McGuire because then I wouldn't be here writing this… and I don't own the song…

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait. Long wait? No one was waiting.

-Hours later-

Lizzie finally arrived to her destination, she was just crossing the boarder and there was a sign that welcomed her and everyone else who entered that state. The sign read 'Welcome to Oregon'. She was relieved to have finally gotten closer to where he is, the one that she knew she could trust, and the one that she could talk to and know that he would listen.

Lizzie finally reached Portland, it wasn't her first time she's visited him before. They agreed to meet at his house, he's become pretty successful but then again who doubted that he wouldn't.

She pulled up into his driveway, and he came walking out the door to meet her. He opened her door for her and they walked up the walkway to his house door, which was really beautiful, it was white with stain glass windows. They went and sat in his living room, so they could talk.

"So why'd you leave him?" He asked.

"There wasn't really an _us_ anymore." She responded.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Don't really want to talk about it right now."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. So how's your business going?"

"It's going great… we're about to open up another building in Hillridge actually."

"Well it sounds like you are doing great."

"It opens in a few months."

They continued to talk. They talked until it was nearly ten at night. He showed her the guest room, and he went off to bed.

Lizzie's cell began to ring. She kind of knew who it was mainly because he's been calling her all day. She decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lizzie." Gordo greeted.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know."

"Lizzie please."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry about this morning, you know leaving and going to talk to Miranda because she called and asked me too…"

"I know the story Gordo."

"Her boyfriend broke up with her... because she's pregnant."

"I'm sorry that Miranda's boyfriend left her because she's pregnant."

"Lizzie, please come home."

"No, not right now. I need this time away from Hillridge, away from Miranda and…"

"And me?"

"Yeah."

"Why me?"

"Gordo it's over."

"No."

"Yes. It has to be."

"Why does it_ have_ to be over?"

"Because I can't live that way anymore. Not knowing that she will always call and that you will always be there for her. And knowing that you won't be there for me like you are for her…"

"I love you Lizzie."

"But not in the same way anymore. I love you too Gordo, like always."

She hung up, and she began to cry.

**I don't know what he does to make you cry**

**but I'll be there to make you smile**

**I don't have a fancy car**

**to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles**

**I don't care if he buys you nice things**

**Does his gifts come from the heart ? - I don't know...**

**But if you were my girl...**

**I'd make it so we'd never be apart**

He heard her cry; he got up out of bed and walked towards her door. He knocked and she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's over, I called it quits." She replied still in tears.

"Why?"

"Because I can't live with him knowing that he's always going to be there for Miranda and…that he's given up…he says he wants to be in this relationship, but he doesn't really want to be…"

"Lizzie I'm sorry about your guys' relationship."

"Don't be. It's not like you had anything to do with it."

"Lizzie, I'm not Gordo. My business is just now taking off; I can't offer you what he can."

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

"Oh."

They continued to talk before going to bed. When He closed the door he said quietly "My love is all I have to give." Little did he know that Lizzie heard him.

**Chorus**

**But my love is all I have to give**

**Without you I don't think I can live**

**I wish I could give the world to you... but**

**Love is all I have to give**

After a week of staying with him, she decided to look for her own place; she felt that it was right and fair. She felt that she was somehow in his way; he already gave her a job. In just a few short weeks they've become closer then ever.

**When you talk, does it seem like he's not**

**even listening to a word you say ?**

**That's ok babe, just tell me your problems**

**I'll try my best to kiss them all away...**

**Does he leave when you need him the most?**

**Does his friends get all your time ?**

**Baby please, I'm on my knees**

**praying for the day that you'll be mine !**

Ethan and Lizzie just got home from work. Lizzie already found a place and she needed to tell him.

"Ethan." Lizzie stated.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I found a place." She spit out.

"You found a place?" he questioned.

"I can't take up space in your house."

"You can't?"

"No, it's not fair to you."

"Not fair what are you talking about? For the past few years since I started this business I've been lonely. Living on my own, I almost went out and got a cat, I would've ended up like Pete on _Dharma & Greg_ until you came along. The circumstances weren't the best but…I don't want you to go."

Silence filled the room.

"Okay, I won't go, if you can give me a good reason to stay."

**Chorus**

**To you... Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more - inside**

**All the money in the world could never add up to the love**

**I have inside...**

**I love you**

"Okay, I won't go, if you can give me a good reason to stay."

"I Love you Lizzie..."

"Ethan…"

Before she could say anything further he interrupted.  
"I may not make as much money as Gordo right now, but no amount of money could add up to the amount of love I feel for you. I can't give you everything that he can, maybe someday soon when my business really picks up but for now all I can give you is my love."

"Ethan I don't care about money. Being able to get to know you like I have in the past weeks and learning things was remarkable. I wouldn't change it at all. I love you too Ethan."

"And Gordo?"

"It's over.

**And I will give it to you**

**All I can give, all I can give**

**Everything I have is for you**

**But love is all I have to give**

**Chorus(x3)**

**and out**

**But my love is all I have to give**

**without you I don't think I can live**

**I wish I could give the world to you... but**

**Love is all I have to give to you**

A/N. Hope you liked the chapter if not, well sorry…


	6. Everytime

Disclaimer: I don't own the song; it belongs to the lovely Britney Spears.

-Three months later-

Lizzie was transferred to the newly built Hillridge building. Lizzie took the move because her Ethan just didn't work out. He kept comparing her to Kate and she kept comparing him to Gordo, they mutually decided to call it quits. Around that same time Lizzie got a call from Miranda telling her that Gordo wasn't doing so well, and that for the past three months he's being trying to think of ways to win her back, and that he's quit going to her every beckoning call.

Lizzie got her old place back, the one that she got when she first become independent, the one that she lived in for a short time before moving in with Gordo. Lizzie and Gordo always had a connection, a connection that no other had. A connection that none of her friends had ever felt with any guys. Look at Miranda, she's had plenty of guys and probably slept with them all and has never felt that connection. Maybe that's why he'd do anything to get her back. He wanted that connection, and knew that that connection would be what would bring them back together again.

She couldn't believe that she was back in Hillridge, she didn't plan on it. She wanted to stay out of Hillridge for as long as possible and that time was only three months. She began to think that maybe just maybe she was destined to be there. Or that there was something there that brought her back; she figured that she should call Gordo.

They talked and talked and talk and then they agreed to meet up at their old date place. The place that had so many memories for them, memories that they didn't want to rid of, memories that they'd always remember and hold on to. A place that they felt was magical, somehow every time that they had a problem and would go there and talk it would be solved and they'd be like they used to be. That was the one place that they didn't go to fix the whole Gordo and Miranda problem. Maybe that's why things got to the point that they did.

They arrived at Leland's Café, at the same exact time. This was kind of weird but good because they knew that they wouldn't be stood up, they both thought about canceling but couldn't bring themselves to do it. The walked in together, and Gordo being the gentleman that he is held the door open for her, helped her with her jacked and pulled her chair out for her. They ordered their usual meal and drinks, and oddly had the same waiter.

They talked and laughed and talked and laughed some more. After their dinner they decided that they should go for a walk, mainly because none of them wanted to go back to their lonely apartments.

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me? **

They decided to take a stroll where they used to, back in high school and before everything went so wrong for them. They had so many memories, everywhere in Hillridge, that's probably why they couldn't stand being there, and being apart. Half way into the walk, they joined hands, and they weren't sure how it happened, they didn't take their hands out from one another. They kept their hands locked, and just smiled at one another. They looked into each other's eyes and just stood like that for what seemed like only seconds, but was truly five minutes.

**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

"Lizzie…" Gordo started.

"Gordo…"She began to reply.

"I love you. I know that I don't tell you that often enough, but it's something that I've regretted for the past months. Something that's come to my attention, and I'm truly sorry. But even though I never said it, I meant it though…"

"Gordo, I know that you meant. It's not like I was any better, I didn't always tell you that I loved you. Maybe we just thought that after being together for so long we didn't have to say for each other to know it, but we really did need to say it. Gordo I've missed you."

(A/N: This may sound corny and what not but I'm not good with dialogue.)

"With every new project that came in, I would always try and figure out what you would say. I never hired anyone to fill your position. You're the only one that could ever fill that position. I know that you went and stayed with Ethan Craft, and that you now work for him, which is golden."

"Gordo, getting out of Hillridge was something I had to do. Everywhere I went something that happened between us would come into my head, and at that moment I just couldn't take that. And even there every where I went I swear I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my head not matter how hard I wanted to. That probably sounds mean but I wanted to just escape your for awhile, but I couldn't. And when the opportunity came to head one of Ethan's business' here came up, I took it. I needed to face you; I needed to talk to you. I needed to see you. I guess I need you…"

"Oh my Lizzie, I've felt the same way. It's been so hard staying here, but I also didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave all the memories behind. I strived for them; I wanted to remember, because if I remembered then there was still hope for us. I still believe that there is hope for us."

"I hope that there is hope for us."

**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy **

Lizzie and Gordo continued to talk, and they never unlocked their hands. They eventually wound up at the park, and they were standing by the pool. The looked at each other, nodded, and ran and jumped into the pool. They laughed when they came up from the water. They looked at one another and wound up locking lips. ****

Everytime I try to fly   
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby s  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
**I guess I need you baby **

-One Month Later-

Lizzie and Gordo were together and were still working things out. Taking this relationship as if it were new, and living it day to day. Calls from Miranda but not trying to get Gordo to come to her rescue, calls just to talk, Miranda and Lizzie's relationship is still the same, barely talking. ****

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  


Lizzie and Gordo began making new memories everywhere they went and kept the old ones as well. They were so happy with their lives at that moment. One night Gordo decided to take her back to that same restaurant, and they took that same walk and jumped into that same pool, and when she came up, he proposed to her.

**  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Lizzie and Gordo got married four months after they got engaged. Exactly four months after, and at the same hour that they began dating years before, back in high school. Miranda and her new born son were invited. Miranda was Lizzie's maid of honor. They were able to mend what they could of their friendship, it hurt them so much the way their friendship ended up, but they were all for fixing it. They didn't want to lose each other like they did so many years back.

When Miranda was willing to actually have a real relationship, and trust a guy she wound up dating Matt. Matt accepted her son. He loved him like he was his own.

Lizzie and Gordo wound up having a daughter of their own a year after marriage. Lizzie continued working for Ethan, and helping Gordo when she can. Gordo continues to make his films, he loves doing independent films.

All in all they got back together and lived happily after ever.

A/N: Sorry for the short ending. And sorry if you didn't like, it's kind of rushed but I couldn't think of anything to write.


End file.
